


Not the Way It Works

by rockmanrocks



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Magic, Parody, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockmanrocks/pseuds/rockmanrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is repairing a buzzing radio the same with fixing a malfunctioning magic staff? Guile has yet to learn to answer that correctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Way It Works

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Rockman here. This little drabble is written for Guile Fanfic Contest 2015.
> 
> As always, I don't own Chrono Cross.

Guile knew that when his staff conjured no magic, he would slam it against the floor. And stalagmites would rise and make their way to his enemies, impaling those who were unfortunate enough to stand on their path.

The same violent trick should fix this buzzing radio.

So Guile picked up the device and threw it at the wall. The crash yielded nothing but a small pile of shattered metal and broken cables.

_Why is it not working? My staff always works better that way._

Sighing, Guile shrugged and walked away from the wreckage. "Ordinary objects are never my thing."


End file.
